Always late, never angry
by ShadowDragon357
Summary: Danny has been late to his and Sam's date quite a bit. He thinks she's angry at him, but she isn't angry at all, in fact it's the opposite. This is my take on how Sam would react to Danny constantly being late to their dates. One shot,  pure Fluff.


OK So I've read a couple of fics where Sam gets angry and/or dumps Danny because he is late to dates they have had because he is so busy ghost fighting, they do make up, and the fics themselves I enjoyed them VERY much! But I don't like it when she gets annoyed and angry with Danny for being late, I don't think Sam would do at all. I do think she would be annoyed (any girl would, but at the GHOSTS, not so much Danny himself)

THIS is how I believe Sam would deal with Danny being late.

OWN NOTHING

Sam was waiting patiently for Danny for their date. She had decided to make this special so she's packed a picnic. When she told Danny of this, Tucker had joked there would be nothing he would be able to eat. Sam had responded by slapping the back of his head.

She'd made all the things herself and was quite proud of the results. She'd baked a crusty garlic and herb loaf and a salad with an Asian ginger dressing. For the entrée she'd made Ratatouille and tofu fried rice, the two didn't exactly go together, but Danny was a sucker for fried rice. For desert, she'd made a chocolate vegan cake. This was what she was most nervous about, she was afraid Danny wouldn't like it. She loved the recipe, but then she ate things like that all the time.

Her grandma had teased her about going through all this trouble, especially when Sam often scoffed at girls who cooked and did all those favors for their boyfriends. But now, since she was dating Danny, she understood. Besides, it weren't as if she always cooked for him, he did plenty of sweet things also, flowers for no reason, romantic dates she didn't know he was capable of. When it came to Danny, he was worth it.

Sam looked at her cell, it was about 7:15 now, and Danny told her he would meet her on the hill at 7. Just as Sam thought about what might be keeping Danny, her phone vibrated with a text from him.

Ember + Skulker. Going 2b late sorry.

-Danny

Sam smiled and closed the cell phone. She decided she would wait a little while more.

Danny groaned. The fight with Skulker and Ember took longer then expected, to make matters worse, the box ghost had popped up, along with the Lunch lady. He looked at his cell phone. It was 8:45.

'Shit! San is going to kill me! I promised her I wouldn't be late this time, and I always am!' he thought to himself.

Danny flew to the spot he and Sam had agreed to meet. As he had expected, she wasn't there. This was the latest he'd ever been, and although Sam always told him it was all right, he knew it wasn't. He sighed and flew back home. He didn't want to have to deal with his parents so he flew directly into his bedroom.

He jumped slightly when he saw Sam there, sitting on top of a blanket with the picnic spread out. She looked at him, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Sam.? What are you…?" Danny started at, but she cut him off.

"It was getting dark," she said standing up "and pretty chilly too and mosquitoes and moths were coming out." She stopped in front of him.

"I decided to surprise you here." She said to him. She leaned forward to kiss him, but he stopped her.

"Sam, I'm so sorry, I promised, I promised you, that this date, I wouldn't be late, and then I was the latest I've ever been. I understand that you're angry. I understand if you want to dump me." He broke off and looked down.

"Dump you? Danny, why would I want to do that? And I'm not angry, I've never been angry at you for being late to our dates." She told him, sounding confused.

"But, when ever you told me you didn't mind, you always had a look in your eyes, like you were annoyed." He said

"That's because I was annoyed," she said. "But not at you, at the ghosts for bothering you, but never you, Danny."

"Really? But why not? Any other girl would be furious." He said.

"Danny, we've been friends for 14 years now, and dating for 2 of those years, haven't you learned that I'm not 'any other girl' by now?" She asked him.

"No, you're not, you're the only one of your kind." He said looking at her, adoration in his eyes.

Sam chuckled. "I could never be angry at you Danny, you're only late because you are out saving the town, making sure that we're all safe. How could I ever be angry at you for doing what you have to." She told him. "In fact, if anyone should be angry, it should be you." She said, sounding the slightest bit guilty.

"Me..? But why?" he asked her.

"Because I'm the reason you're half ghost, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have to be fighting ghosts all the time. Your grades would probably be better you wouldn't have all the stress you have now. I wonder how you haven't ever snapped and yelled at me for getting you into this mess."

"Sam, that's not what you think? Is it? I am so glad, _so glad_, to have my powers." He looked at her. "I can fly, I'm a hero, yes it's gotten hard, but Sam, this has all been such an amazing gift."

"Besides, imagine if I didn't have my powers, we'd still have a ghost problem, and it would be up to my parents, of all people, to keep us safe, and we'd be screwed!" He said. Sam smiled.

"And the disasteroid would have wiped us all out, I am thankful everyday, to have my powers, especially since I have all those fan girls!" he said, playfully waggling his eyebrows.

"Ha ha." Said Sam, smacking him slightly. He grinned at her.

"Well, lets get to eating, I'll bet you're starving!" She said to him, and to answer her, his stomach let out a loud grumble. She giggled and took his hand and led him to the picnic.

"I hope you like everything, I swear, it is edible. Despite what Tucker says." Sam said jokingly.

"Ha, well I'm sure it is, of course, considering the food my parents cook, ANYTHING is edible."

An hour had passed and they were done with the dinner.

Danny let out a loud burp.

"Danny! That's disgusting!" Sam said.

"It's a compliment, that was delicious Sam!"

Really? I'm glad you liked it. " said Sam smiling. "And it's not over yet, I baked a chocolate cake for desert." She reached into the basket and pulled out the chocolate cake, it was just big enough for the both of them. She took off the lid and held it up for him to see.

"And it's vegan too!" she said grinning.

"Vegan chocolate cake?" Danny asked. He made a face.

"Its good!" Sam said. "Try it! Please?" she said holding up a fork.

"Well…" Danny said, eyeing the cake cautiously.

"I'll forgive you for all those times you were late!" she said in a singsong voice.

"Hey, you said you weren't angry about that!"

"Just try the cake!" she said.

"Fine." He said. He took a fork and took a bite of the cake, his eyes closed. After a few seconds of chewing, he opened his eyes.

"Sam…this is…this is really good! This is amazing!" he said.

"Just because something is vegan, doesn't mean it's not good." She said with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind" He said.

About an hour later found them lying in his bed. Sam's head rested on his chest, . He had an arm wrapped around her waist. His other hand clasped her's.

"I love you Sam, more than words can ever express." She lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

She smiled and lowered her head and they shared a kiss. Parting about a minute later, she rested her forehead against.

"I love you to, Danny, so, so much."

End

AND that is how Sam would react, to me of course. The fluff! The fluuuuffff! I love it.

OH! And who saw Inception? BEST MOVIE EVAR! ARIADNE AND ARTHUR FOR EVERRRRR. SEE INCEPTION IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL DIE. And if you have seen it, see it again, I plan to.

Seriously though, it is SO GOOD. And I adore Arthur and Ariadne 3.


End file.
